


One Thing

by StellarSophie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarSophie/pseuds/StellarSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spamano song-fic in which Antonio sings a love song to Lovino. Fluffy oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing

Lovino opened the door and squinted at the idiot who stood before him. "What do you want?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "It's 12 in the fucking morning."

For the second time in two weeks, Antonio had decided to appear at the Italian's doorstep. He knew Lovino liked him. Otherwise, he would have sent him on his way by now!

"Well?" Lovino tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Antonio to say something.

Antonio cleared his throat and pulled a small guitar out from behind him.

The Italian face-palmed, shaking his head. "Dio Mio..."

The Spaniard's fingers ran along the strings of the guitar before he began to sing. "I've tried playing it cool... But when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race."

Lovino's eyes went wide and a huge blush spread across his face. "Antoni-"

"Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak... Frozen and can't breath." Antonio paused, grinning widely at the stunned Italian.

The younger male stood, limp and frozen in place. His jaw had dropped, and he couldn't find the right words to say anything.

Antonio gazed into Lovino's hazel brown eyes, "Somethings gotta give now... Cause I'm dying just to make you see..." He paused, taking a deep breath, "That I need you here with me now... cause you've got that one thing~"

Lovino's face was redder than anything. He felt as if his face was going to explode. "B-Bastard..." He mumbled under his breath.

The Spaniard took another breath. "So get out, get out, get out of my head! And fall into my arms instead!"

Lovino's eye twitched. "Stop."

"I don't, I don't, don't know what it is... but I need that one thing~" He chuckled, winking and blowing a kiss to Lovino.

"ANTONIO." He was fuming.

"Si?" Antonio replied, his green eyes sparkling as he continued to strum the melody on the guitar.

"Stop. NOW." Lovino commanded, glaring at Antonio.

The Spaniard only laughed. "But Lovi, the song isn't ov-"

Antonio's face nearly collided with the door as Lovino slammed it shut. "Fucking asshole..." He grumbled, rubbing his temple. Antonio's voice mixed with the song lyrics almost gave the Italian a heart attack.

"Lovi~!" Antonio whined through the door. "I wasn't done!"

"I was!" Lovino retorted. "Your singing is going to make me lose brain cells!"

He heard Antonio make a weird squeaking noise. "B-But..."

Lovino groaned. "Never sing THAT again!" Of course, he couldn't deny that Antonio had a lovely voice.

"But Lovi... I was just trying to show my love for you!" He cooed, trying to open the door.

The Italian sighed, "Fucking... Fine." He opened the door and pulled Antonio inside before shutting it.

"Yay~ Mi Lovino loves me too!" He smiled happily and swung an arm around the Italian as they walked through the house.


End file.
